


Ghost

by Accel



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Deckerd, but at the same time, he wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe where episode 28 ended the other way. Contains spoilers for episodes 25-28.

He was Deckerd, but at the same time, he wasn’t.

“I’m sor—” Deckerd tried to say, but was stopped by a hand covering his mouth.

“Stop saying that,” Gunmax snapped, trying not sound too caustic. He was tired of the amount of times Deckerd had said that. So, so tired.

Gunmax removed his hand and let his head fall forward, making contact with Deckerd with a clang. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Gunmax muttered into the metal plating of Deckerd’s neck.

Deckerd tentatively put an arm around Gunmax’s waist. “You’re all suffering because of—”

“It’s not you! Not _you_ you, it’s just—” Gunmax sighed, feeling an ache of grief reverberating through him. He ruthlessly squashed down, wondering if, someday, it would stop hurting.

Who was he kidding. He would grieve for Deckerd until his processor powered down for the final time.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. Here I am, chasing a ghost,” Gunmax said, laughing humourlessly.

Deckerd traced a line across Gunmax’s lower back, like he used to do, and Gunmax shuddered. He then gently pushed him away. Gunmax felt his systems lurch. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Deckerd said firmly.

Gunmax couldn’t look at him. “I know. I’m sorry, I won’t do this again,” Gunmax said, keeping his voice even. He turned to leave, but Deckerd caught his arm.

“Wait,” Deckerd said. Gunmax waited, wishing Deckerd would get angry at him. But he knew it would end like it had last time. A brief fizzle of anger, quickly smothered by sadness and weariness.

“I want to try this with you, and the others, but not like this. I don’t want you looking at me and seeing someone else,” Deckerd said quietly.

“Give me time,” Gunmax said eventually. He hadn’t turned around to face Deckerd. “Give me time, and then…maybe. No promises.”

Deckerd let go of his arm, and Gunmax walked away. He could feel Deckerd’s ghost whispering in his processor, but it was time he laid it to rest.

 


End file.
